Bajo el mismo techo
by paolamendoza
Summary: Después de una terrible primer cita, lo único que tienen en común, Sam y Quinn, es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero el destino los obligará a dejar eso a un lado trayendo consigo un desastroso evento...
1. Noticia

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué!- exclamamos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo.<p>

-Tiene que estar jugando.- dije riendo nerviosamente.

-No, no es un juego, señorita Fabray, aquí está claramente que ustedes fueron elegidos como tutores de Sofía.- afirmó el notario.

-¡Mierda!- Sam golpeó fuertemente la mesa.- Necesito... necesito aire.- sin esperar respuesta corrió apresurado hacia el jardín.

-Igual yo.

Salí al patio trasero y mi respiración comenzó a volverse inconstante, me agité demasiado. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar, de salir huyendo y desaparecer.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Rachel? ¿En qué momento Finn y ella planearon esto? ¡Argh! Maldita suerte la mía.

-¿Esperas que haga esto con el imbécil de Evans? ¡Eres una idiota Rachel Berry!- grité al aire, deseando con todas mis fuerzas ver a mi mejor amiga burlarse y decirme que todo era una broma, pero ella ya no estaba...- Tranquila, Quinn. Todo saldrá bien, siempre hay formas de arreglar las cosas.- me dije a mí misma sin mucho convencimiento.

Entré de nuevo a la casa, Sam ya había vuelto a su lugar y jugueteaba con sus dedos. El notario se esperó a que me sentara para hablar.

-¿Qué pasa si...?- comenzó a preguntar él.- ¿... si por alguna razón no aceptamos?

-Como primera instancia se meterían en un problema legal ya que estarían violando la voluntad de los Hudson y en segundo lugar, la niña pasaría a manos del gobierno donde será llevada a algún centro de adopción.

Sam asintió sin decir más. Lo miré con pena, era obvio que esto lo afectaba de la misma manera que a mí. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Si Finn y Rachel nos escogieron fue porque confiaban demasiado en los dos. Y no me gustaría saber que Sofi está siendo maltratada por desconocidos.

-Acepto la responsabilidad.- dije seriamente. Sam volteó de inmediato sorprendido ante mi reacción.

-¿Está segura, señorita Fabray?- preguntó el notario.

-Más que segura. Estoy decidida a cumplir el último deseo de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y usted, señor Evans?- el hombre miró a Sam ejerciendo presión sobre él.

-Eh... yo...

-No tienes que hacerlo.- le dije.- Yo puedo cuidar sola de Sofi y...

-No.- me interrumpió.- Como tú lo dijiste, Finn era mi mejor amigo y si él me dejó como tutor es porque confiaba en mí.- murmuró.- Está bien, señor Williams. Acepto, al igual que Quinn, la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sofía.

El hombre nos miró con entusiasmo y nos indicó la fecha para ir a firmar la papelería en su despacho.

¿En qué lío me estaba metiendo? Sólo Dios lo sabía, no me quedaba mas que confiar en que todo irá bien.

-Deberán pensar en mudarse acá de inmediato y cómo repartirán los gastos. Por lo pronto la casa quedó pagada, fue una inversión que los Hudson dejaron para Sofía.- comentó el notario.

-¿Se refiere a... vivir juntos?- tartamudeó Sam.

-Así es.- sonrió el hombre.- Si no hay alguna otra pregunta me retiro.

-Claro, adelante.- indiqué, poniéndome de pie.

Despachando al hombre, regresé de vuelta al comedor en el que tantas veces había reído, llorado y pasado horas platicando con mi mejor amiga. Pero quien ahora ocupaba su lugar era Sam, ese tonto rubio con el que intentó emparejarme hace años, aquél mismo patán que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara por odio y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Samuel Evans, prepárate para ésta gran aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D hacía tiempo que no escribía un Fabrevans (como un mes xD) awww ¿les gustó? ¿No? Jajaja la historia estará basada en la película Bajo el mismo techo con el guapísimo de Josh Duhamel (se me cae la baba) jajaja... no será totalmente igual pero sí, la trama será muy parecida! :D así que haǵanme saber qué opinan, ¿sale? Gracias a los que toman el tiempo de leer :)<strong>


	2. Cita del mal

**Uno**

* * *

><p>10:32pm... pero quién se creía que era ése tipo. Si me ha hecho esperar más de una hora es porque la cita valdrá la pena, quiero pensar así.<p>

-¿Verdad que sí, Tito?- le hablé a mi gato que apenas soltó un audible maullido, se estiró y volvió a acurrucarse en su canasto. Sonreí.

Sintiéndome desesperada me puse de pie y fui a retocar por sexta vez mi maquillaje. Terminando de ponerme brillo labial, el timbre sonó.

-Eh... ¿Quinn?- oh no, esto no era posible... ¡ese hombre parecía un vago! Camiseta informal, jeans desgastados, tenis sucios y cabello despeinado, ¿pero qué...?

-¿Sam?- respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

-A tus órdenes.- me estrechó la mano.- Samuel Evans. Pero tú dime Sam.- sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Quinn Fabray.- dije.

-Lamento el retraso, ¿llevabas mucho esperando?- ¡pero qué cínico!

-No, no mucho, poco más de una hora.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bien, vámonos.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Me quedé petrificada, ¿estaba actuando o de verdad era un descarado sin vergüenza?

Bajamos en silencio; al salir del edificio esperaba ver una limusina como mínimo pero sólo había una vieja motocicleta y mi recién comprado Smart del año.

-Emm...

-Ponte esto.- me dio un casco.

-Iremos... ¿iremos en la moto?- pregunté pensando en que era una broma de mal gusto y pronto sacaría las llaves de su lujoso auto.

-¡Claro!- respondió entusiasmado.- Anda, póntelo.- sonreí patéticamente.

-No estoy vestida apropiadamente.- encendió la moto justo cuando empecé a hablar.

-¿Qué? No te oigo.- gritó.

-Dije que no estoy vestida...

-Espera.- apagó el motor.- Ahora sí, ¿qué decías?

-Que mi ropa no es la adecuada para ir en moto.

-Oh.- me miró de reojo. Llevaba un vestido strapple pegado hasta la rodilla y tacones altos.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo levantar una pierna.- le mostré.- Yo conduzco, mi auto está por allá...- señalé.

-Ok.- rápidamente se puso de pie, dejó los cascos sobre la moto y me siguió.

Entré a mi pequeño auto y él, con algo de dificultad, también lo hizo.

-Bien, ¿en dónde reservaste?- pregunté antes de encenderlo.

-¿Reservar?

-Sí, ¿en qué restaurante?

-Emm...

-No hiciste reservación, ¿verdad?

-¿Te dije que iba a hacerlo?- preguntó estúpidamente.

-Sí.

-¡Mierda!- en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, era una canción de rock.- Descuida, podemos ir a donde sea y pedir una mesa...

-Contesta el teléfono.

-¿Qué? Ah eso, no es importante.- dijo indiferente.

-Bien, ¿a dónde...?- el aparato empezó a sonar más fuerte.- Contesta.- mas que indicarlo, lo ordené.

Sacó el celular, vio la pantalla y sonrió.

-Hey sexy...- saludó. Era el colmo, éste tipo era un descarado de primera.- Claro que te veré, no me lo perdería por nada... oh, créeme que mi amigo está bien preparado.- bajó la mirada a su entrepierna.- Claro, ¿a las 12:00am? Que sea a las 11:30pm, mejor.- de reojo volteó a verme. Sentí unas enormes ganas de cachetearlo. Control, Quinn, tú tienes control...

Colgó la llamada y volvió a guardar su celular. Con una infantil sonrisa me miró.

-Oye, no tenemos que hacer esto.

-¿De verdad? Genial, nos vemos...- estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando...

-¡Hey! No iba en serio.

-¿Eh?- suspiré. Dios mío, dame paciencia.- Quinn, sé desde el primer momento en que me viste que no te caí bien. De hecho ahora mismo debes estar odiándome, así que, ¿por qué no dejamos todo y cada uno hace lo que un sábado por la noche hace? Yo, por ejemplo, podría estar con mi amiga enferma que acaba de llamarme y tú...- me miró confundido.- Pues, ponte a leer, se ve que te gusta, ¿no?

-Lárgate de aquí.- me bajé más que molesta del carro.- Eres un idiota, Evans. No quiero volver a verte.

-Perfecto. Preferiría una y mil veces pasar la noche en prisión que con una amargada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me voltee furiosa.

-Lo que escuchaste. Buenas noches, Fabray.

Rápidamente se subió a la moto y arrancó haciendo un espantoso ruido con el motor que me aturdió. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le marqué a Rachel.

-_¿Quinn?_- escuché su voz adormilada al responder.

-Más te vale, Berry, que la recompensa que me des por ésta noche sea grande.

-_¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó con Sam?_

-No quiero volver a ver a ese tarado nunca más, ¿me oíste?

-_Pero..._

-Buenas noches.

Molesta, sentí cómo en mi soundtrack interior sonaba All by myself de Celine Dion. Entré lo más pronto que pude a mi departamento, lancé los zapatos por sin ningún lado y fui directo a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué un enorme bote de nieve de chocolate. Descargando con la comida toda la rabia que el estúpido de Evans me había causado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... dejen review, por favor xD jajajaja...<strong>


	3. Zorra en la casa

**Dos**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Diga?- contesté la llamada.<em>

_-¿Señorita Fabray?_

_-Sí, ella habla._

_-Hablamos de la clínica Oca. ¿Cree que podrá presentarse de inmediato con el doctor Nichols?_

_-Pero, ¿por qué?_

_-El señor y señora Hudson acaban de tener un accidente..._

_-Dios, no..._

_-En este momento se encuentran en el quirófano. Lo siento pero no puedo dar más detalles por teléfono._

_-Voy para allá._

* * *

><p>-Quinn, ¡Quinn!- escuché un fuerte golpe en la puerta.<p>

-¿Qué quieres, Evans?

-Necesito que cuides a Sofía, mi amiga está por llegar y...

-¡No! Es tu noche, te toca a ti.- volví a ponerme los audífonos y ésta vez subí aún más el volumen del iPod.

-Vamos, Fabray.

Pero yo ya no escuchaba. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me sumergí dentro de la bañera. Era la primer noche desde hacía dos meses que podía relajarme de esa manera.

Desde el accidente de Finn y Rachel, el mudarme a su casa y de pronto ser la madre de su hija, no había tenido ni un minuto para mí. Y Sam, bueno... ¿qué decir de Sam? Por supuesto que me ayudaba, lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Pero su constante necesidad por el sexo lo ausentaba en las noches cuando más se necesitaba.

Escuché el timbre sonar pero no quise salir, no le daría el lujo a Evans de dejarme el paquete de cuidar a la niña mientras él se revolcaba con alguna ofrecida.

Sin embargo... quería saber qué estaba haciendo y con quién...

Me envolví en una toalla y salí de puntitas. Sofi no estaba en su cuarto por lo que supuse que Sam la tendría abajo. Fui despacio por las escaleras. La luz de la sala estaba encendida. De reojo me asomé y...

-¡Samuel!- grité al verlo semi desnudo sobre una chica morena en el sillón. Y Sofía como su público reía al verlos desde su corral.

-¡Quinn!- rápidamente se levantó y la mujer se sentó arreglándose el vestido.- Ella es Santana...

-No me importa quién seas, lárgate de mi casa.- grité furiosa. La chica volteó a ver a Sam.- Dije que te largues.- sin más paciencia, la jalé de un brazo prácticamente arrastrándola a la salida.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó.

Abrí la puerta y la empujé hacia afuera.

-No quiero volver a verte aquí, zorra.- antes de que pudiera contestarme, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosera, Fabray.- de inmediato el rubio comenzó a reprocharme. Caminé furiosa hacia él y sin darme cuenta que el piso estaba mojado por un biberón de Sofi que se había derramado, pisé la leche y me resbalé, pero para sorpresa mía no caí de bruces al piso, caí sobre...

-¡Aléjate!- Sam estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí que intentó detenerme. Aunque estúpidamente caímos los dos y para colmo mi toalla había salido volando. Él empezó a reírse.- No te burles.- intenté ponerme de pie pero él me sostuvo fuerte.

-Antes, me voy a cobrar lo que hiciste.- y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, ya lo tenía besándome. Fue tan embriagante el sabor de sus labios y tan excitante el roce de su piel que me dejé llevar y lo besé con más pasión. De inmediato se giró para quedar sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello. Fue cuando lo sentí demasiado excitado que reaccioné.

-Sam... ¡Sam, basta! La niña nos está viendo.- ambos levantamos la mirada hacia el corral, Sofi se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Ya no hay peligro.- susurró en mi oído para luego besarme.

-Pero...- justo ahí sabía que estaba empezando a perderme y no quería, no podía. Al notar que él comenzaba a sacarse los bóxer de encima lo aparté bruscamente.

-¿Quinn?- me miró confundido.- Vamos, nena. Hace años que no tienes sexo, ¿me dirás que no quieres?- negué con la cabeza, incapaz de decirle cómo me sentía.- ¿Quinn?

-No Sam. Lo siento.- de un brinco me puse de pie, tomé la toalla y me envolví en ella para cuando iba escaleras arriba.

¿Que si no quería tener sexo? ¡Claro que sí! Pero no con él. No podía hacerlo con ese patético mujeriego que me sacaba de mis casillas. Además, la trabajadora social claramente indicó que no era apropiado. Si quería mejorar la relación con Sam debía mantenerme al margen de estos asuntos... hasta donde pudiera aguantar.

* * *

><p><strong>* Lo que aparece al principio en cursiva es un recuerdo que ella está teniendo mientras se baña. Cuando vean que ponga así serán o recuerdos o sueños ^^<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que les siga gustando la historia :)**


	4. Golpe de feromonas

**Tres**

* * *

><p>-Sam, necesito que me ayudes.- grité. La televisión estaba a todo volumen ya que el señor "yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera" estaba viendo un partido.<p>

-Ya voy.- respondió por enésima vez. Aunque ahora sí lo escuché subir las escaleras.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó al entrar al baño.

-Necesito que seques y vistas a Sofi.- yo me había metido a bañar con la niña. Mercedes me había dicho que era mucho más sencillo y rápido que llenarle la bañera. Y esta vez lo que más necesitaba era tiempo.

Tenía cita con el pediatra, mejor dicho, el guapísimo pediatra de Sofía dentro de cuarenta minutos y ni siquiera habíamos comido.

-Claro, ¿algo más?- preguntó sarcásticamente. Tomó una toalla que estaba sobre el retrete y entreabrió la puerta de la regadera. Le pasé a la niña procurando que no me viera, pero al lujurioso de Evans oportunidades así no se le escapaban.- También puedo ayudarte a ti.- dijo sonriendo.

-Idiota.

Tras asegurarme que sostuviera bien a Sofi, volví a la regadera para terminar de ducharme.

-Quinn, he estado pensando...

-¿Ajá?

-Creo que para la siguiente fiesta de Sofi deberíamos contratar juegos inflables y el show de los Teletubbies.

-¡Ay no!- exclamé, ¿cómo se le ocurría?

-¿Por qué no?- cerré las llaves y estiré una toalla que había colgado sobre la puerta para secarme antes de salir.

-Sam, eso debe costar una fortuna.

-El problema no es dinero para mí y lo sabes.- se jactó.

Tenía razón. El problema era que soy demasiado orgullosa y no me atrevo a aceptar que necesito su ayuda, pero es que hacerlo sería mostrarme débil.

-Vamos, nena. A Sofi le encantará.- salí de la regadera envuelta en la toalla sintiendo mi cabello escurrir en la espalda. Sam ya le había puesto el pañal a la bebé y estaba por ponerle el vestido.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Evans me miró para luego mirar a la niña. Tenía una bola en su ombligo de la cual no me percaté al enjabonarla.

-No sé.

Me acerqué a ella y rocé con mis dedos esa área. La niña no hizo algún gesto ni exclamación de dolor.

-Mmm debo preguntarle a Noah.

-¿Noah? ¿De cuándo acá tanta confianza con el pediatra?- preguntó serio, terminando de abrocharle el vestidito.

-Es cliente frecuente del café.- dije. Sam negó con la cabeza sin decir más.

Fui hasta mi cuarto, me puse la ropa interior y un vestido de tirantes color lila. Pero para colmo batallé en abrochar el cierre.

-Sam.- le hablé.- ¿Puedes venir?

-Vamos a ver qué quiere la bruja de tu tía.- escuché le decía a Sofi.

-¿Me ayudas...?- me giré de espaldas y levanté mi cabello para mostrarle el cierre. Dejó a la niña sobre mi cama y se puso de espaldas para cerrarlo.

-Listo.- dijo. Solté el cabello y me giré para verlo.

-Hueles delicioso.- sonrió. En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder y por la expresión de él supe que me había puesto roja.

¿Qué te pasa, Fabray? ¿De cuándo acá te sonrojas con lo que Evans te dice? ¡Argh!

-Voy a darme un baño.- dijo, quitándose la camisa frente a mí. ¡Dios, éste hombre!

Asentí.

Se volteó para salir del cuarto y, sin haber desenfocado la vista de su cuerpo, noté que tenía una mancha en la espalda.

-Sam, ven.- frunció el ceño. Me acerqué a él.- Voltéate.- efectivamente, era un enorme moretón.

-¡Auch!- se quejó cuando lo toqué.

-Es un moretón. Debiste haberte golpeado con algo.

Se quedó mirándome con expresión pensativa, de pronto abrió la boca pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Fruncí el ceño.

-Creo que fue el día que nos caímos.- dijo. Recordé que, efectivamente, se había dado un buen golpe.

-Ve a bañarte, ahorita te pongo una pomada.- él asintió y sin decir más se fue, en menos de minutos ya escuché la regadera abrirse.

Terminé de arreglarme, dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquillé ligeramente; le di de comer a Sofi. Estaba guardando las cosas en su pañalera cuando Sam regresó a mi cuarto. Llevaba el torso descubierto y una toalla envuelta en la cadera. Estaba todo mojado.

Apenas lo vio Sofía empezó a reír.

-¡Qué preciosa, mi niña!- también él, se acercó e intentó cargarla.

-¡Sam, no! La vas a mojar toda.- el rubio me enseñó la lengua como si fuese un pequeño y se sentó en mi cama.

-Tu tía sí que es una bruja amargada, no le hagas caso, mi vida...- le decía a Sofi, suspiré. ¿Cuándo iba a madurar?

-Ven acá.- le dije. Saqué una pequeña pomada de un cajón de mi peinador. Agarré la toalla de Sofi que se había quedado en mi cama y le sequé la espalda...- ¿Se enojó mucho Santana contigo?- pregunté curiosa.

-No.- respondió despreocupado.- Siempre se le pasa. Además ella entiende que tu carácter se debe a tu inactiva vida sexual.

Me reí, lejos de enojarme aquél comentario me causó gracia.

-¿Qué...?- él volteó sonriendo divertidamente. Me quedé mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes. Con la toalla, le sequé el rostro lentamente y el abdomen...- Quinn...- me acarició los brazos. Se inclinó un poco y empezó a repartirme caricias con su nariz en la cara.

¿Dios, por qué me pongo tan débil cuando estoy con él? ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan... bien? Entiendo que Evans tiene encanto pero...

Incapaz de poder seguir pensando, lo dejé que me atrapara con sus labios y nos fundiéramos en un romántico y apasionante beso.

-No, Sam...- murmuré al separarme.

-No te resistas, preciosa. Sé que lo anhelas tanto como yo.

Y tenía razón. Pasar tantas horas a su lado, verlo semidesnudo casi a diario provocaba en mí una necesidad de querer estar con él, de perderme en sus brazos, sus caricias y dejar que me elevara a un paraíso sin fin...

Sin embargo, siempre que la necesidad se apoderaba de mí, volteaba a ver a Sofi, el tiempo que llevábamos cuidándola y la razón que nos llevó ahí. La realidad era otra, era incluso más fuerte y dolorosa que la fantasía.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww gracias por sus comentarios! :D espero sigan apoyando la causa de la ésta historia xD y dejen review jajajaja... feliz domingo! :D<strong>


	5. Alivio en el consultorio

**Cuatro**

* * *

><p>-Buenas tardes, señorita Fabray.- saludó Noah.<p>

-Puedes llamarme Quinn.- sonreí.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña princesa?- acarició a Sofía. Entramos a su consultorio, dejé a la niña sobre una camilla para que la revisara y me senté a observar.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar a Sofi.

-Descartando el hecho de que no he dormido, la casa es un desastre, las constantes visitas de la trabajadora social me ponen de nervios y tengo mil gastos y deudas, bien.- me quejé, él se rió.- ¿Sabes Noah? En estos momentos me siento desdichada. Toda mi vida gira en torno a Sofi y la educación que le estoy dando. La niña requiere demasiada atención, yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto y me cuesta mucho. Tenía una vida antes de ella, ahora sólo es levantarme, trabajar, regresar, recoger, cuidarla y si bien me va, dormir un par de horas para iniciar la rutina...- empecé a desahogarme sin siquiera prestarle atención.- No sé en qué jodido momento se le ocurrió a Rachel hacerme esto, ¿tú estabas enterado? ¡Ni siquiera me consultó! Y lo peor... aún la extraño muchísimo. Es muy doloroso llegar a casa y ver todas sus cosas ahí, sentir como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer por una puerta y decirme: "¡Quinn! ¿Verdad que fue una excelente broma? ¿Creíste que cuidarías de Sofi por siempre? ¡Qué ingenua!"...- empecé a sollozar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Quinn.- de pronto la mirada del doctor Puckerman me desvió del tema.- Creo que debes relajarte.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien. Entiendo que es mucha presión por lo que estás pasando, entiendo que es una gran responsabilidad pero no estás sola. Sé que hay mucha gente que está dispuesta a apoyarte si se lo pides y además Sam...

-Sam...- repetí su nombre, recordando hace unas horas la situación que vivimos en mi cuarto.

-Entiendo que ustedes viven juntos y...- Noah frunció el ceño, como dudando en si decir o no lo que pensaba.

-Sí, vivimos juntos pero no estamos juntos.- sonreí.- Él sigue con su vida mientras yo...- suspiré.- Bueno, yo hago lo que puedo con la mía.

-Y lo haces bien.- en ese momento Sofi empezó a llorar.

-Ah, Noah...

-¿Si?

-Cuando bañaba a Sofi noté que tiene una bolita cerca del ombligo.- él le levantó el vestido para examinarla.

-Oh, sí. Es una hernia umbilical, es normal que salga a ésta edad.

-¿Y es mala?

-Para nada. Se irá desapareciendo en un par de semanas.- dijo.

-Genial.- exclamé.

-De todos modos te daré una receta.- empezó a escribir algo en una hoja de papel.

-¿Para Sofi?

-No.- me pasó la hoja.- Es para ti.- la leí.

-Vino tinto, un baño de espuma, música de Enya...- lo miré dudosa.

-Te lo mereces.- sonrió.- Una noche para relajarte, dile a Sam que se quede con Sofi.- sonreí, recordando la última vez que le pedí hacer eso.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien, preciosa. Te veré la próxima semana.- cargó a Sofía y le dio un beso antes de dármela.- Nos vemos luego, Quinn.

-Bye Noah.

Tras despedirme, salí del consultorio.

Ya en la camioneta, acomodé a Sofi en la parte de atrás, en su asiento, y antes de arrancar le marqué a Sam.

-_¿Hola?_- contestó él.

-Sam, ¿dónde estás?

-_¡No! ¿Cómo pudo fallarla así?_- escuché que dijo.- _¿Eh? Ah, en el trabajo._

-¿Regresarás temprano a casa? Necesito que vayas a hacer la despensa.

-_¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Karofsky?_

-¿Estás escuchándome?

-_Sí, sí. Llego allá a las 8:00pm_.

Sin dejar que me despidiera escuché el tono de línea cuando colgó la llamada. Idiota.

Y nuevamente, antes de irme, hice otra llamada.

-_¿Diga?_- respondió una voz femenina.

-¿Tina?

-_Sí, ella habla._

-Soy Quinn Fabray, la tía de Sofía Hudson, no sé si me recuerdes.

-_Ah sí, claro que sí. ¿Cómo has estado, Quinn?_

-Excelente. Sabes, me preguntaba si podrías cuidar hoy de Sofi.

-_Seguro, ¿a qué hora?_

-Mmm... ¿podría ser ya? Tengo que ir al trabajo y Sam...

-_No hay problema. Tráela a mi casa._- suspiré de alivio.

-Gracias Tina, ahorita te veo.

* * *

><p><strong>Graciaaas! :D no me canso de darlas xDD jaja pero es que siento padrísimo meterme a leer sus reviews :') awww éste capi está cortito y no doy muchos avances pero es parte de la historia xD de hecho ayer me bajé la película y ya la pasé a mi cel para estarla viendo en camiones o así e inspirarme xDDD...<strong>

**¿Qué tal su regreso a clases? El mío fue ¡maravilloso! Haciendo a un lado un dolor de estómago que traje todo el día, me ha encantado cómo inció :p ya tres semanitas más y ¡de vacaciones largas! jajaja la cosa es que tmb se vienen exámenes xDD anyways... pásenla bien! :D**


	6. Fiesta sin sexo

**Cinco**

* * *

><p>-¡Sam!- grité por centésima vez.- ¡Ven ya!<p>

-Ya voy, ya voy...- entró casi corriendo a mi cuarto, llevaba la camisa mal abotonada.

-Necesito que me ayudes...- me voltee, indicándole que me abrochara el cierre del vestido.- Déjame arreglarte eso.- le desabotoné la camisa para acomodarla.

-Gracias Quinnie.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Ese tonto. Terminé de maquillarme y cepillé un poco mi cabello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, corazón?- de pronto, una inconfundible voz familiar inundó de paz mi ser.

-¡Mami!- llevaba cargando a Sofi. Fui a abrazarla.- Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Oh, cariño, no me perdería por nada la fiesta de ésta lindura.- dijo apretando la mejilla de la bebé, quien estaba hecha un asco.

-Vamos a bañarte...- dije, intentando cargarla.

-No, no, no. Tú ve y termina lo que sea que estés cocinando, yo la baño y me encargo de ella.

-¿De verdad?- me quedé mirándola, agradeciendo profundamente la bendición que era tener a mi madre en casa. Ella sonrió.

-Claro que sí, anda ve que Sam no puede con todo.

Asentí.

Bajé con cuidado y saludé a algunos amigos que estaban ya en la sala. Kurt, Tina y Mike estaban en el patio, junto con otros invitados de Evans. Pero a ese rubio no lo vi por ningún lado.

Entré a la cocina, revisé la lasagna que estaba en el horno. Aún le faltaba cocerse. Abrí la nevera sacando un par de refrescos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me giré hacia la puerta para ver a una de mis mejores amigas ahí.

-¡Mercedes!

-¡Hola, primor!- me acerqué a abrazarla.- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Y yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Cómo me ves?- se rió.- ¿Dónde está el pequeño bombón cumpleañero?

-Con mi mamá, arriba. Está bañándola.

-Menos mal.- sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas a servir los refrescos?- indiqué.

-Claro.- se acercó a la barra, abrió un paquete de vasos desechables y fue llenándolos con soda de manzana.- ¿Cómo te ha ido, princesa?

Suspiré. De sobra sabía que no era el momento de quejarme ni ponerme a llorar como otras veces había hecho con ella.

-Bien.- me limité a responder.

-¡Fabray, por favor! ¿Sólo bien?- asentí, riéndome por la exagerada reacción de mi amiga.- Vives en la casa con un bombón que está para comérselo y estás, ¿bien? ¿No me digas que no te has acostado con Evans? Porque si es así juro que te encierro en un manicomio y...

-Pues hazlo ya.- de pronto la voz de Sam nos sorprendió. Mercedes se quedó mirándome y un incómodo silencio se formó.

Él se puso serio. Pero no pude saber si estaba molesto.

-Sam, yo...- rompí el silencio pero sin saber qué decir.

-El show está por comenzar.- me dijo.- ¿En dónde está Sofi?

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó mi madre, llena de emoción. La niña estaba impecable. Apenas vio a Sam empezó a reírse y estiró los brazos para que él la cargara.- ¿Cómo estás, tesoro?- le preguntó.

-Excelente, señora.- sonrió.- Ven, princesa, vamos afuera.- le habló a Sofi.

-Lo siento tanto.- se disculpó Mercedes, una vez que Evans y la niña se perdieron entre la gente.

-No es tu culpa.- sonreí.

-Es que siempre abro la bocota.

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablan?- preguntó mi madre.

-Justo reprendía a Quinn porque no ha tenido sexo con Sam cuando él apareció.

-Mercedes...- negué con la cabeza. Digo, sé que para mi madre es normal saber que lo he hecho, ya no me ve como una niña pero aún son cosas que me causan algo de vergüenza.

-¿Ves? ¡Argh!

Mi madre sonrió. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

-Así que... ¿Sam y tú no...?

-Mamá, basta.- farfullé.

-Sólo dime una cosa, hija. ¿Cómo es que aguantas? Si estuviera en tu lugar ten por seguro que ya lo habría hecho.

-La trabajadora social dijo que no era una buena idea...

-¡Al diablo con lo que diga, Quinn!- bramó Mercedes.- Date cuenta que quizá es una mujer amargada que te envidia porque vives con un modelo y...

-Sea lo que sea.- la interrumpí.- Lo mejor para Sam y para mí es no involucrarnos de esa forma. Estamos criando a una niña juntos y además... él sigue saliendo con Santana.

Mi madre suspiró haciéndome saber el desapruebo que tenía por mi actitud.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww adoré esta parte de la película (L) sé que el capi no se parece en nada, pero como dije, no me basaré totalmente en cómo sucedieron las cosas en la peli jajaja...<strong>

**Espero que les guste ^^**


	7. Noche de locura

**Seis**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Así como lo oyes, Evans. El puesto de director técnico para los Yankees es tuyo si aceptas.

-No juegues.- me fui hacia atrás, sorprendido por la noticia.- Pero eso es...

-En Chicago, claro.- respondió Will.- Sé que no te será fácil tomar la decisión, Sam. Pero ésta es tu oportunidad, el momento que estuviste esperando, no lo dejes ir.

Asentí. Incapaz de responder.

¿Chicago? Eso estaba a horas de distancia, no podía estar viajando para ir al trabajo y Quinn... no creo que ella acepte mudarse, su cafetería está creciendo mucho, además, está la cuestión legal de Sofía... ¡argh! Maldita situación.

-Tienes una semana para decidirte.- tras decir eso, Will soltó una bomba en mi interior y el tiempo empezó a correr.

Terminando ese día, regresé a casa. Tina estaba cuidando a la niña y Quinn aún no llegaba.

-Buenas noches, señor Evans.- me recibió la joven.- La señorita Fabray me llamó que regresará en un par de horas.- asentí.

-Gracias por todo, Tina. Yo me quedo con Sofi.- le di $10 dólares y se marchó.- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?- cargué a la niña y la abracé fuertemente.

No quería dejarla. Sofía era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Puedo decir que me consideraba su padre. Y separarme de ella me dolería tanto.

Pero por otro lado, como Will dijo, ser director técnico de un equipo como los Yankees era el único sueño por el que he luchado de verdad. Y ahora que lo veía venir, ¿dudaba en aceptarlo?

Dejé a la pequeña en su corral, fui a cambiarme de ropa para ir al súper. Comprar la despensa me distraería un rato.

Antes de salir, revisé la correspondencia que Quinn había dejado sobre una mesa. Un par de recibos llegaron. Los agarré para pagarlos sin siquiera avisarle a ella. Seguía con su orgullo de no querer aceptar mi dinero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn<strong>_

Regresé a casa antes de lo esperado. El carro de Sam no estaba por lo que supuse que no había llegado.

-Ya llegué.- grité al entrar. Dejé un par de bolsas que traía sobre el comedor y encendí la luz de la sala. Sofi no estaba en su corral.- ¿Tina?- subí para ver si se encontraban arriba pero nada.

Entonces vi la ropa de Sam en el piso. Quizás había ido con la niña al mandado.

Me puse algo más cómodo para andar en casa y regresé al comedor, antes tomando una copa de la cocina. Abrí el vino tinto que compré, recomendado por Noah. Me serví un poco y lo saboree con delicadeza. Estiré la mano para agarrar la correspondencia que había llegado en la mañana. La mayoría eran ofertas de empleo, invitaciones para sacar tarjetas de crédito. Pero nada de pagos aún. Suspiré aliviada.

Me serví más vino y recordé que Noah también me recomendó algo de música. Fui a mi cuarto, en donde había dejado la laptop y la bajé. Puse la canción Only time de Enya y me dejé llevar por la melodía.

Cinco, seis, siete veces me serví vino hasta perder la cuenta. Me sentía genial. Totalmente despreocupada, libre de estrés, libre de ocupaciones.

Pasadas las 10:00pm escuché la camioneta de Sam estacionarse. Y efectivamente, entró cargando un par de bolsas y a Sofi.

-Ya llegamos.- avisó. Bebí el último sorbo de la copa y me serví más. El rubio fue a dejar a la bebé, ya dormida, en su corral y regresó a bajar más bolsas de su camioneta.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunté.

-Bien, ¿y a... ti?- se acercó a mí, y vio la botella. Más de la mitad estaba vacía.- ¿Te tomaste todo esto sola?- me eché a reír. Me pareció muy gracioso lo que dijo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- me levanté, tropezando con mis pies. Sam me detuvo.

-Estás ebria.- afirmó. Me solté a carcajadas haciendo que él también se riera.- Shh, vamos arriba, vas a despertar a Sofi.

-¡Sofi! ¡Mi pequeña!- quise ir con ella pero Evans me detuvo de la cintura.

-Está dormida, ven acá.

A como pudo me llevó a mi cuarto, dejándome sobre la cama. Lo jalé del cuello para que se acostara junto a mí, lo necesitaba tanto...

-Quinn...- intentó soltarse de mis brazos.

-Shh... bésame.- lo apreté fuerte y me apoderé de sus labios, él puso un mínimo de resistencia para finalmente ceder.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que la urgencia creció. Lo ayudé a sacarse la camisa y él hizo lo mismo con mi blusa.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó. Yo sonreí.

Le respondí con un beso. Deslicé mis manos por su torso hasta llegar a su pantalón que me fue fácil desabrochar. Era un momento único que por mucho tiempo estuve esperando.

¿Que si estaba en mis cinco sentidos? ¡Ja! Probablemente no, pero ¿qué más da? Oportunidades así no se presentan siempre.

Cuando terminamos de desvestirnos, ambos estábamos demasiado excitados, Sam no dejaba de besarme apasionadamente, sentía su cuerpo sobre mí, cada centímetro de su piel pegado al mío.

En un momento en el que me hallé embriagada de lujuria lo sentí penetrarme, mis piernas rodearon en automático su cadera y ésta vez nos llenamos más de pasión y deseo. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y sus manos recorrían mi cintura y abdomen.

Lo escuché susurrarme algo al oído pero no alcancé a comprender.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en un delicioso vaivén de forma natural; sentí mis piernas y cadera contraerse y mis sentidos desvanecer, disfrutábamos de un perfecto orgasmo en donde sonidos guturales eran proferidos de nuestras gargantas.

Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, abrazándolo con ganas. No quería que terminara el momento, quería tenerlo así por siempre... cuando el éxtasis pasó, Sam aún permanecía dentro y sobre de mí. Respiramos entrecortadamente e intercambiamos miradas cómplices.

Me sonrió dulcemente y me regaló un tierno beso. Finalmente se recostó sobre mi pecho.

Ambos terminamos agotados pero dichosos por el mágico momento que la vida nos había regalado.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capi lo escribí en el carro cuando iba rumbo a casa de una tía jajaja... es de los que más disfruté y me partí la cabeza escribiendo xDD Quinn es toda una bitch pero, díganme uds chicas: si tuvieran una oportunidad como esa de estar con alguien como Sam Evans ¿la desaprovecharían? Jajajaja yo no! xDD<strong>

**Espero que les guste, espero sus reviews ^^**


	8. Lauren inoportuna

**Siete**

* * *

><p>-<em>Entonces, ¿Sam no te gustó?- preguntó Rachel.<em>

-_¿Gustarme? ¿Ese patán?- reí.- Por favor, amiga, no digas estupideces._

-_Pero Quinn..._

-_Evans jamás me gustó.- mentí._

-_Es una pena.- bajó la mirada.- Él y Finn son excelentes amigos y pensé que si ustedes..._

-_Lástima.- dije._

* * *

><p>Sentí que alguien acariciaba mi rostro, quise abrir mis ojos pero aún tenía demasiado sueño. Luego sentí un roce en mis labios y frente, como si de un beso se tratase... sentí una caricia recorrer desde mi hombro hasta la palma de mi mano derecha, fue entonces cuando desperté.<p>

-¿Sam?- fue mi primera reacción al verlo, recostado a mi lado, contemplándome con cariño.

-Buenos días, preciosa.- me dio un beso.

-¿Qué estás...?- bajé la mirada, él estaba desnudo. Levanté la sábana que me cubría y me aterré al mirarme sin ropa.- ¡Mierda!- exclamé al recordar lo que había pasado. Él por su cuenta se echó a reír.- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste...?

-¿Yo?- me interrumpió.- Yo sólo obedecí a tus deseos, nena.

-¡No, no, no, no, no...!- me senté y tapé mi rostro.- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Hey...- Sam se acomodó a mi lado y me apartó las manos.- Ambos deseábamos que esto pasara.- dijo tiernamente.- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- miré sus preciosos ojos, que en ese momento me inspiraron confianza y tranquilidad.

Sonreí. Se acercó a besarme, primero dulcemente y luego con más pasión.

-Deberíamos revivir lo que pasó anoche.- susurró en mi oído. Lo abracé con fuerza sin dejar de besarlo, esperando que así fuera, pero...

El timbre sonó. Sofía empezó a llorar.

-¡No!- exclamó él. Lo miré de forma divertida.- ¿Qué?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para esto...- le acaricié una mejilla.- En la noche.

Me dio un pequeño beso y se levantó.

De manera rápida nos vestimos, yo fui al cuarto de la niña dispuesta a bañarla y darle de comer. Él bajó para ver quién osaba molestarnos tan temprano.

-Buenos días, señor Evans.- escuché una voz femenina.

Mierda. Era la trabajadora social.

-Eh... eh... buenos días, señorita Zizes.- respondió él nervioso.

Sin más rodeos me encerré en el baño con Sofi y comencé a desvestirme junto con ella.

Sam entró justo en el momento que me metía a la regadera.

-Es Lauren.- dijo, sin dejar de verme.

-Ya lo sé, dile que estoy bañando a la niña, entretenla con algo, por favor...

-Te deseo tanto...- dijo tontamente. Empezó a desvestirse.

-¡Sam, no! Salte de aquí... no es el momento...- pero no me hizo caso. Se metió a la regadera junto con nosotras.- ¿Estás loco?

-Quizás.- sonrió.

-¡Argh!- él se echó a reír y luego me dio un beso.- Hagamos esto rápido.- dije frustrada.

Me ayudó a enjugar a la nina, salí antes que él para secarme y secar a Sofi.

-¿No me ayudarás?- preguntó divertido, asomando su cabeza por entre la puerta.

-¡No! Y termina pronto.- dije, saliendo del baño. Como se le ocurria hacer semejante cosa eb ese momento?- Ya voy, señorita Zizes.- grité desde el cuarto de la niña.

-Tengo todo el tiempo.- escuché que dijo.

Idiota. No había otra palabra que mejor describiera a Evans.

Me vestí como si fuese a ir al trabajo y le puse un vestido a Sofía. De forma casi instantánea me cepillé el cabello y me puse labial.

Para cuando bajé de forma cuidadosa, Sam ya se estaba vistiendo.

-Hola.- saludé nerviosa.- Estaba bañando a Sofi.- Lauren levantó una ceja, como obviando mi comentario.- ¿Qué... qué... qué la trae acá... tan temprano?- titubee.

-Dígame algo, señorita Fabray.- me puse rígida al escucharla hablar. Dejé a Sofi en su corral.- ¿Durmió bien anoche?

-S... sí.- respondí. La mujer asintió y escribió algo en el odioso cuaderno que llevaba siempre.

-Aquí está la comida de mi princesa.- Sam irrumpió en la sala con un frasco de papilla. La niña sonrió y aplaudió emocionada. Él la cargó, sentándose en el sillón, para darle de comer.

Era el único con quien Sofi se dejaba y no se embarraba para nada.

-¿También se acaba de bañar?- preguntó Lauren, viendo el cabello mojado de Sam.

-¿Eh? Ah, eso... sí.

Volvió a escribir en su libreta. Un incómodo silencio nos rodeaba y ni él ni yo sabíamos qué hacer.

-¿Se ha enfermado la niña?- preguntó la mujer.

-No.- dije.

-¿Por qué tuvieron sexo?

-¿Qué!- exclamamos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, no... él y yo no...

-Sí, yo jamás...

Lauren nos miró con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Bien, fue anoche...- dije.

-Ella estaba muy...- quiso decir Sam pero lo interrumpí.

-Eh... no... fue... yo...- me sentí demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada. ¡No me salían palabras!

-Les diré algo.- comentó Zizes.- No me importa cómo fue o por qué, pero si no saben manejarlo van a tener muchos, demasiados problemas. Y lo que menos se merece la niña es perder a alguno de ustedes, quienes finalmente representan a sus padres.

Ambos asentimos.

-Así que, más les vale no involucrar mucho su vida personal.

-Claro.- murmuré cabizbaja.

-Pasaré dentro de dos semanas.- dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

Sam y yo la despedimos hasta la puerta.

-Eso fue divertido.- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Divertido? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Se echó a reír y Sofi se unió a sus carcajadas.

Sonreí.

Era evidente, como dijo Lauren, que juntos formábamos la familia que Sofi necesitaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! :D<strong>


	9. Compra divertida, llanto a la salida

**Ocho**

* * *

><p>-Entonces, Evans... ¿cuál es tu técnica?- pregunté, revisando la fruta.<p>

-No esperarás que te la diga.- mordió una uva.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre vienes a hacer la despensa, traes a Sofi y regresas de buen humor, ¿cuál es el secreto?

Sam sonrió divinamente.

-Digamos que mi princesa es la clave.- dijo, dándole una uva a la niña.- A las mujeres les atraen los papás solteros. Es sexy.

Me eché a reír.

-¿Sexy? ¿En serio?- él asintió. Y vaya que tenía razón, cada vez que lo veía alimentando, durmiendo o bañando a Sofi pensaba: es divino. Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ser yo la madre de sus hijos.

Entonces voltee de reojo a ver a una mujer pelirroja que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sam. Sentí muchos celos a pesar de que no tenía motivos, ¡pero es que parecía una zorra! Me acerqué a él, quien me miró extrañado, le acaricié una mejilla y lo besé.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó sonriendo. La mujer volteó los ojos y bajó la mirada para luego darnos la espalda e irse.

-Eso es porque te quiero.- dije.- Vamos, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Terminando con la despensa, fuimos a comprar una nieve. Pedí una de chocolate con nuez y almendras para darle a Sofi; Sam decidió que nos bajáramos en un parque a comerla y ver el atardecer.

Para ventaja mía, la niña ya sabía caminar, por lo que sentí la confianza de dejarla ir a jugar en una caja de arena con otros niños.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte.- comentó Sam cuando nos quedamos solos en la banca.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté, sin despegar los ojos de Sofía.

-Es... sobre mi trabajo.- titubeó.- Me han ofrecido un puesto como director técnico de los Yankees.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté emocionada.- ¡Sam, eso es genial!

-Sí...- sonrió cabizbajo.- Es solo que es en Chicago.- me miró, esperando mi reacción.

Me quedé muda. ¿Chicago, había dicho? Intenté procesar rápido la información pero mil preguntas y suposiciones empezaron a aparecer en mi mente dejándome totalmente confundida.

-Aún no he aceptado.- comentó, como justificándose.

-Pero eso es... ¿significa que...?

-Sí.- afirmó a mi no formulada pregunta.- Si tomo el puesto tendré que irme a vivir allá.- sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, era evidente que anhelaba irse y la sola idea le causaba emoción.

Varias veces, cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor, me había comentado que era eso lo que anhelaba. Que durante años había trabajado duramente para conseguir ese puesto pero nunca, su jefe, lo había tomado en cuenta.

Y ahora aquí estaba, ¡la oportunidad de oro!

-¿Por qué no has aceptado?- pregunté.

-Por Sofi...- se quedó callado, esperé a que dijera algo más.

-¿Sólo por Sofi?

-Está bien, Quinn. Si no he aceptado es por ti y por la niña. Porque ambas son demasiado importantes para mí y en estos momentos, que se convirtieron en mi prioridad, no quiero dejarlas.

¿Prioridad había dicho? ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo lo que Mercedes me dijo: "Sam Evans ha sido cambiado por ti, Quinn Fabray. Ahora en ti recae el poder de hacer que él se supere o se destruya".

-Pero si tú no quieres...- escuché que habló.

-Ve.- dije firme.

-¿Eh?

-Ve y acepta el puesto. Ese es tu sueño, la oportunidad que esperaste por mucho y quiero que vayas y lo hagas.- un profundo dolor se clavó en mi pecho con la sola idea de verme alejada de él.

-¿Hablas en serio, Quinnie?- me acarició una mano con delicadeza. Yo asentí.

-Totalmente.

-¿Qué pasará con...?- volteó su mirada hacia Sofi.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ella.

-Quiero que sepas que aunque no esté presente, no me voy a desentender. Yo conozco mi responsabilidad para con Sofía y te estaré enviando un cheque mensual para todos sus gastos y vendré en cada oportunidad y...

-Sam.- lo interrumpí. Él soltó un largo suspiro y acaricié su rostro.- Vete tranquilo, Sofi y yo estaremos bien.

Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería. Deseaba mostrarme fuerte ante él, como siempre había hecho. Se me acercó más y me abrazó. Fue un cálido y reconfortante abrazo de despedida.

Me hundí en sus brazos y en el calor de su cuerpo, sintiendo mis mejillas mojarse con las imparables lágrimas que el saber de su ausencia me estaba dejando.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww ¿a poco no está lindo éste capítulo? A mí me ha encantado! :D y es que esa parte de la peli (la del supermercado) me fascinó! La cara de Josh (baba)... aww... díganme qué tal xD y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto!<strong>


	10. Enmarca el amor

**Nueve**

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses han pasado desde que Sam se fue y tres semanas desde la última vez que hablamos.<p>

Ya nuestra relación no existía. Ya no éramos un "nosotros".

Como acuerdo mutuo, del que no estaba convencida, decidimos no ser exclusivos y poder salir con otras personas.

Me costó adaptarme a esta nueva vida. Aunque Sam y yo nunca hicimos oficial nuestra relación ni nos dimos a conocer públicamente como pareja, nos tratábamos y vivíamos como tal.

Yendo juntos al mandado, educando y viviendo cada etapa de Sofi como, estoy segura, Finn y Rachel lo hubieran hecho, por las noches hacer el amor hasta cansarnos, dormir y despertar tranquilamente, sabiendo que nos teníamos ahí para iniciar con una deliciosa alegría cada día.

Pero ya no había más Evans en mi vida. O al menos eso parecía.

A los dos meses de haberse marchado, Noah me invitó a cenar. Acepté por amabilidad y la cita terminó en un beso. Días después fuimos a tomar un café y empezamos a salir. Yo no quise contarle sobre Sam, sentía como si los momentos que viví con él fueran tan íntimos que no deseaba que alguien más lo supiera.

Obviamente Noah notó que me era difícil jugar el rol de pareja en la relación y tuve que inventarle que acababa de terminar con una persona de la que me... _enamoré._ Lo entendió perfectamente y me dio un tiempo a solas pero luego de hablarlo con Mercedes y ser llamada "estúpida" más de diez veces, entendí que, posponer la relación con Noah, o con quien fuera, no iba a hacer que Sam regresara por mí, e incluso mi amiga me hizo recordar lo mujeriego que había sido Evans y que lo más seguro era que se hubiese acostado con otra... u otras.

Una semana luego, fui a llevar a Sofi a consultar y hablé con él. Le dije que, aunque no me sentía preparada, quería intentar formar algo con él.

Y oficialmente llevábamos un mes y medio saliendo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡No seas tonto! Ese cuadro no va ahí.- dije.<em>

_-¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta.- Sam lo siguió acomodando. Suspiré._

_-Va en la sala. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que hay otro parecido allá?_

_Evans se quedó mirando a la pintura, que era un bello paisaje rural, y asintió._

_-Es cierto, déjame lo llevo._

_Se bajó de la escalera y bajó a colgar el cuadro._

_La trabajadora social nos había sugerido remodelar la casa. No llevábamos ni un mes ahí y ya nos sentíamos ahogados con tantas cosas de Finn y Rachel._

_Al principio no queríamos hacerlo, sentíamos que estábamos usurpando su lugar, pero fue cosa de tiempo en que entendimos que ellos ya no estaban ahí, y ese ya no era su espacio..._

_-¿Y qué vas a colgar acá?- preguntó Sam, entrando de pronto al cuarto de Sofi._

_-La foto que nos tomamos el día de su cumpleaños.- respondí.- La mandé enmarcar.- señalé la fotografía que estaba recargada sobre la cuna._

_-Quedó muy bien._

_En la foto aparecíamos Sam, Sofi y yo, ambos a los lados, el día que cumplió un año. Rachel nos había elegido como padrinos y le ayudamos en casi toda la organización de la fiesta._

_-¿Me pasas el cua...?- no terminé de hablar, en el intento de voltearme para ver a Sam, la escalera se sacudió yéndose hacia atrás y me fui de espaldas cayendo en los brazos de...- Gracias.- respiré rápido, por la impresión, obviamente._

_-Ten más cuidado, preciosa.- me sonrió. Divinamente._

En ese momento desperté por el llanto de Sofi. Perezosamente fui a su cuarto y la levanté de la cuna. Traía sucio el pañal.

Luego de cambiarla me senté con ella en brazos para arrullarla en la mesedora. Tarareé una canción de cuna y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. A pesar de lo cansada que me sentía no me quería despegar de Sofi así que me quedé un rato más ahí.

Dormité hasta que mi celular me hizo abrir los ojos. Pasaban de las 4:00am.

Dejé a mi pequeña en la cuna de nuevo y, antes de salir de su cuarto, miré el cuadro... miré a Sam.

Me tumbé en la cama y cogí el celular del buró. Era un mensaje de texto:

**Mensaje de texto, de Noah, 04:37am: ****Preciosa, tengo que ausentarme por unos días. Cosas de trabajo. Te llamo apenas regrese a la ciudad. Te quiero.**

Sonreí.

Noah era un hombre muy gentil, bastante cariñoso y se estaba esforzando bastante por ganarme, eso era imposible de ver.

-_Lástima_.- pensé.- _Que no pueda quererte de esa misma forma._

* * *

><p><strong>No estaba inspirada en este capítulo así que no los culpo si quieren criticarlo severamente.<strong>

**Una cosa, muchos me han hecho la observación de que a la historia le falta, como que va desarrollándose sin tanto contenido más que lo escencial. Bueno, creo que mi error desde el principio fue no haber aclarado que así sería, es una historia bastante corta, se me ocurrió viendo una película xDD y adrede quise escribirla de manera resumida dejando muchas cosas a su imaginación, para que, si quieren, le añadan o le quiten lo que deseen... les doy todo el permiso de rediseñarla en su mente! :D**

**Sin más me despido, escribiré ésta semana que tengo tres días libres y espero para el jueves tener listo el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	11. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Diez**

* * *

><p>-¿Sam?- me tallé los ojos creyendo que estaba soñando aún pero no, ahí estaba, de pie frente a mí sonriendo como niño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

-¡Te he extrañado tanto, mi Quinnie!- sin darme tiempo de moverme cerró el espacio entre los dos y me besó.

-Espera...- lo aparté bruscamente, él no dejaba de sonreír.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero es que ya no podía soportarlo más...

-¿Soportar qué?

-La distancia, estar separados. Estoy enamorado de ti, Quinn. Te a...

-Sam.- lo corté antes de que terminara la frase. Suspiré.

-¿Pasa al...?- de pronto la voz de Noah nos hizo estremecer, ambos volteamos a la escalera en donde él iba bajando.

Sam se puso serio y no despegó la vista de Puckerman. Una atmósfera de tensión inundó el lugar.

-Buenas noches.- dijo.

-¿Noches? Son las 3:00am, Evans.- espetó Noah.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó y como si de un objeto se tratara me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al de él como si quisiese fusionarlos.

-He venido a hablar con Quinn.

-Pues hazlo cuando amanezca, que por ahora estaremos ocupados.- cerré los ojos al ver la expresión de Sam. Sabía que esto terminaría mal.

-Eso lo decide ella... idiota.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- bruscamente, Noah se apartó empujando a Sam de un hombro.

-Idiota.- escupió cada letra con coraje.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡Basta!- jalé a Noah de un brazo pero no tuve mucho éxito distrayéndolo. Sofi comenzó a llorar.- ¡Por favor, Sam!- volteó a verme al escuchar su nombre y le supliqué con la mirada que se fuera.

-Pasaré temprano a verte.- me dijo. Noah prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que se marchara.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar subí con la niña; la arrullé un poco y casi al instante se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-¿De qué quería hablar?- preguntó Noah cuando volví a la habitación.

-No lo sé...

-Idiota. No quiero que lo veas mañana...

-Alto.- le interrumpí.- Que Sam no te agrade es tu problema pero a mí no me vas a venir a decir qué debo o no hacer porque...

-Eres mi mujer, Quinn.- Puckerman me apretó la muñeca con fuerza, estaba furioso y temí que pudiera hacerme daño.- Y si yo digo que no verás a Evans, no lo harás.

-Suéltame.

Tras dar un suspiró, lo hizo.

-Ya te dije que no haré lo que tú quieras...

-Eso significa que quieres verlo, ¿no?- sonrió.- Que tonto fui al pensar que en verdad querías estar conmigo, que te gustaba.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Sabes algo, Quinn? Ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que querías era a alguien con quien acostarte, eres una zorr...- lo abofetee antes de que terminara la palabra. Sentí mis mejillas arder y mojarse tras las lágrimas de coraje que se me escaparon.

-Lárgate, Puckerman. Vete y jamás regreses.

Sin decir más, agarró su ropa y se fue.

Me tumbé en la cama a llorar, desquitando ahí toda la rabia que me había hecho sentir con sus palabras y su actitud. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a tratarme de esa forma?

No pasando ni 10 minutos la puerta se abrió. Me levanté de inmediato pensando en que Noah había regresado...

-¿Sam?

-Vivo sorprendiéndote, ¿no?- sonrió.

-Creí que...- se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me quedé esperando, sabía que ese idiota se iría esta noche.

-¿Cómo?- tiernamente me apartó un mechón de cabello acomodándolo tras mi oreja y me secó el rostro con su mano.

-Creo que fue intuición.- me perdí en sus ojos, en su dulce aliento tan cercano a mi rostro, en el tacto de su suave piel contra mis mejillas, me perdí en el amor que su mirada emanaba y en el aroma de su perfume.

Estaba enamorada de Sam Evans, enamorada como jamás lo había estado de alguien. Dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiesen con tal de estar a su lado.

-Quinn...- metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una preciosa caja de terciopelo rosa.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- al abrirla, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante se dejaron ver.

-¡Oh por Dios!- no quería creerlo, no podía. ¿Era esto real? No dejaba de verlo, sonriendo ilusionado.

Tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y fue deslizando poco a poco la sortija por el dedo anular.

-Prometo que te seré fiel, te honraré y respetaré, te amaré y cuidaré de ti por sobre todas las cosas, mi Quinnie, hasta que Dios lo decida. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Y nuevamente volví a llorar, pero esta vez era de emoción, de alegría. Era un llanto de agradecimiento, cargado de emociones mezcladas. Sólo pude abrazarlo y sollozar sobre su pecho, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y recordarme que eso no era un sueño, que estaba pasando, que _me_ estaba pasando...

-Sí.- pude decir cuando me hube calmado.- Sí quiero ser tu esposa, Sam.

Dulcemente acarició mi rostro y nos besamos. Sintiendo que no podíamos estar más tiempo separados el uno del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... el siguiente es el capi final :') triste, lo sé... no me gusta terminar historias xDD jajaja no sé si se han dado cuenta pero casi siempre que digo que algo se va a terminar o le falta poco más me tardo en subir xDD y es que, honestamente confieso que me cuesta trabajo darle final a mis historias, pienso que no terminan con la misma emoción que fueron desarrolladas xDD he aquí el por qué tengo estancadas dos (El destino de un ángel y Firework) la ventaja es que ahora cuento con mucho tiempo disponible para escribir ^^ y para el siguiente mes verán dos nuevos trabajos que ya he empezado, uno, estoy más que segura, les fascinará! :D<strong>


	12. Despedida de ¿Sam?

**Once**

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde irán de luna de miel?- preguntó Mercedes, ayudándome a guardar mi ropa en una maleta.<p>

-Australia y de ahí nos pasamos a Inglaterra.- comenté, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Suertuda.- murmuró, un poco celosa.

-Prometo que te traeré algo, amiga.- sonreí.

-Esta princesa ya quedó lista.- dijo mi madre, entrando con Sofi al cuarto. Acababa de bañar a la niña y la llevaba envuelta en una toalla.

-Mamá, ponle crema en el cuerpo antes de que la vistas, por favor.- pedí.

-Quinn, mañana es tu boda.- dijo Mercedes de pronto, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

-Ya sé.- reí.

-No, no, no. ¡Mañana te casas!

-Ya lo sé, Mercedes…

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

Mi madre y yo la miramos confundidas.

-¡Deberías estar emborrachándote! Disfrutando tu último día como soltera.- solté una carcajada, aquello era un disparate.- Vamos Quinn, hagamos tu despedida de soltera.

-¿Ahorita? No creo que sea prudente.- y era cierto, pasaban de las 12:00am…

-Mercedes tiene razón.- espetó mi madre de pronto, terminando de vestir a la niña.- Ve y diviértete, ve a tomar, a bailar, ¡qué sé yo! Pero disfruta el momento, hija. Que sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

Suspiré. Probablemente tenían razón y quizás sí me arrepentiría de no hacerlo.

-Pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y chequear que…

-¡Ohh basta! Déjame a mí los deberes y ve a disfrutar tu noche.- farfulló mi madre quitándome una blusa que traía en las manos.

-Excelente. ¡Vamos amiga!- Mercedes me jaló del brazo y sólo alcancé a agarrar mi bolso que estaba sobre el peinador al salir.

Me llevó a un bar que se veía decente. Agradecí el hecho de que Sam se hubiera quedado con Mike.

Al entrar un hombre alto y robusto nos pidió nuestros nombres y nos dio dos máscaras que dijo, necesitábamos ponernos para poder pasar. Cubría la mitad de mi rostro.

-Espera…- farfulló Mercedes antes de dirigirnos al bar.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos al baño.

Fuimos allá. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y la fuerte música apenas y nos permitía escuchar lo que se decía casi a gritos.

-Bien, te daré, lo que llamamos en mi ciudad, una mano de gato.- dijo.

Apenas y alcancé a entender cuando me quitó el broche del cabello, dejándolo caer por la espalda. Me quitó la blusa de botones que traía haciéndome quedar sólo en una negra de tirantes y, pidiéndome perdón de antemano, rompió mi falda de manera sorprendente y simétrica haciéndola ver como una minifalda.

Me miré al espejo, parecía una total y completa zorra, y me gustaba.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Fuimos al bar y comencé la noche con una ronda de whiskys. Entre cada trago me iba a bailar un poco.

-Relájate Fabray, es tu noche.- dijo Mercedes al notar que, evidentemente, no me sentía 100% cómoda con lo que estaba haciendo.- Una ronda de tequilas, por favor.- pidió y enseguida nos los sirvieron.

Para la cuarta ronda ya me encontraba, en lo que se conoce como un estado de ebriedad "feliz" en donde no estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía.

-¡Es mi canción!- exclamé al escuchar que comenzaba una versión remix de _The time of my life_.

-¡A bailar!

-¡Sí!

Ambas, Mercedes y yo, gritamos como locas y moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, nos acercamos a la pista donde empezamos a bailar libremente.

En ese momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en moverme al sentir la canción. Que sé estaba cantando fuertemente también.

De pronto alguien llamó mi atención. Era un hombre, muy alto, a quien todos habían encerrado al centro de un círculo y se movía muy bien. Sin dejar de bailar me acerqué allá y una multitud de personas me aventó, eso, aunado a mi estado de ebriedad, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y me estampé con aquél bailarín, quien me tomó en sus brazos y siguió con lo suyo.

La gente empezó a corear algo que no entendí bien, pero al parecer querían que bailáramos. Me giré para alejarme y vi a Mercedes haciéndome señas para que me quedara con él. Quien llevaba puesta una máscara cubriendo sus ojos y nariz.

-¡Baile! ¡Baile! ¡Baile!- gritaba todo el mundo.

Se terminó la canción y siguió otra un poco más sensual. Por una extraña razón recordé las palabras de mamá: _Disfruta el momento, que sólo pasa una vez en la vida_. Y empecé a moverme alrededor de aquél joven, sacudiendo la cadera y la cintura.

Él a su vez no perdió tiempo y ambos iniciamos un baile sensual. En donde cada roce de nuestras manos y otras partes corporales me provocaban sensaciones de placer.

No tengo noción de cuánto tiempo duramos moviéndonos pero sí sé que en algún momento la gente se cansó de vernos y ya todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor. En un punto donde me sentía demasiado excitada por cada roce, lo jalé de un brazo y lo llevé hasta un pasillo que había entre la pista y los baños y lo besé. Devorando con pasión sus labios.

Él no se inmutó ni salió corriendo como esperé que hiciera. Por el contrario me apretó contra su cuerpo y la pared para besarme con más ganas introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Sentí un calor arder en mi interior y sólo entonces me percaté de que mucha gente que pasaba por ahí nos veía raro.

-Ven.- escuché que él dijo. Salimos del club y caminamos un par de cuadras hasta su carro: un Mustang plateado.

Estaba tan ebria, embriagada por la lujuria y alocadamente divertida que me olvidé de todo en ese momento, dejé que me llevara a un destino no muy lejano de donde estábamos, aparentemente era su departamento. Apenas pusimos un pie en el ascensor volvimos a besarnos para no apagar la pasión. Salimos y por todo el pasillo hasta entrar al lugar nos besamos. Le saqué la camisa dejándola tirada por ahí mientras íbamos a la recámara.

Una vez dentro terminamos de desvestirnos e hice el amor como nunca antes. Aquél hombre me llevó a sentir multiorgasmos y mil cosas que jamás había vivido.

* * *

><p>-Mmm…- sentí calor en el rostro, al entreabrir los ojos vi que un rayo de sol se colaba por la persiana de… ¿dónde estaba?<p>

Me giré bruscamente y entonces…

-¡Sam Evans!- grité al verlo dormir a mi lado.

-¿Eh?- apenas y se movió al escucharme.

-¿Qué estás…?- y entonces una película de imágenes cruzó mi mente haciéndome recordar lo que había vivido anoche.

-¿Quinn?- se levantó, tallándose los ojos para despejarse.- ¿Qué…?

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos sin saber qué decir o cómo comenzar a explicar. Me pareció una locura, ¿podía ser cosa del destino o simple coincidencia? La noche que decidí alocarme, emborracharme y tener sexo con cualquiera había ser resultado la noche que compartiría con mi futuro marido…

-¡Marido!- grité en voz alta.- ¡La boda!

-¿Boda?- preguntó confundido.- ¡Oh no!

-¡Oh sí!- me levanté de un salto y busqué mi ropa para vestirme lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cómo fue que anoche…?

-Creo que, o Mike y Mercedes nos tendieron una trampa, o definitivamente somos el uno para el otro.- dije sin darle mucha importancia a los eventos, lo que me preocupaba ahora era lo que se venía.

-Esa no es una explicación lógica, Quinn.- espetó él, siguiéndome a la sala donde me puse los zapatos.

-Hablaremos más tarde, amor. Tengo una boda a la cual asistir.- sonreí. Me di media vuelta para besarlo y acto seguido, tras dejarlo anonadado y lleno de dudas, me fui del departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Miren, la cosa va así:<strong>

**No me gusta mucho dejar finales como éste a la imaginación, pero tiendo a ser una mujer predecible y ustedes lo saben bien, mis historias van de lo mismo y creo que muchas veces ya saben lo que va a suceder, por eso me dije: "haré un final impredecible haber si funciona".**

**Ésto no es lo que esperaba, de hecho la boda era lo que tenía planeado como final pero al venirme la inspiración anoche, luego de un montón de escenas románticas que vi, pensé en éste capi y lo escribí!**

**En lo personal me pareció divertido, entretenido y un final diferente, como cuando esperas que cierta película o libro termine de una manera y resulta que acaba dejándote muchas dudas e ideas a la imaginación.**

**Si de plano recibo comentarios de: "PAOLA, ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ? ESTO ESTÁ HORRIBLE" (jajaja estoy exagerando xD) pues haré de éste capi uno más y escribiré un epílogo como lo que desean. Pero como dije antes, en lo personal me agradó éste para final! :p**


	13. Irrelevante

No vi otro método de responder a "una persona" pero la respuesta es sí, puedes publicar mi historia, sólo envíame el link de tu web para verla :D


End file.
